


A New Begining

by Starsmedic87



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: After the defeat of Umbrella Corp - Barry was happily back with his family, still serving as a S.T.A.R.S. member. Carlos became part of S.T.A.R.S. after proving that he was one of the good guys by helping defeat Umbrella. Rebecca continued being Medical for the S.T.A.R.S. Team. Ark, also became part of the S.T.A.R.S. by showing he could do a lot with computers. Leon proved to be a great cop and also became part of the S.T.A.R.S. team. Claire became part of S.T.A.R.S. after a very long argument with her ever-worrying brother Chris, who is now 2nd in charge of the teams. David became the leader of the S.T.A.R.S. and Jill resumed her job as machine expert and became communications.However problems from the past arise.





	1. A Woman Can Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Rebecca Chambers/Jill Valentine... Not exactly a popular pairing but i love these two, total self indulgent fic! I regret none of it.

After the defeat of Umbrella Corp - Barry was happily back with his family, still serving as a S.T.A.R.S. member. Carlos became part of S.T.A.R.S. after proving that he was one of the good guys by helping defeat Umbrella. Rebecca continued being Medical for the S.T.A.R.S. Team. Ark, also became part of the S.T.A.R.S. by showing he could do a lot with computers. Leon proved to be a great cop and also became part of the S.T.A.R.S. team. Claire became part of S.T.A.R.S. after a very long argument with her ever-worrying brother Chris, who is now 2nd in charge of the teams. David became the leader of the S.T.A.R.S. and Jill resumed her job as machine expert and became communications.

**Rebecca's Flat - 6am**

It was a warm Monday morning when Rebecca woke up from her deep sleep. She had the best dream ever but knew no one would approve of it. She didn't understand. Rebecca was never attracted to girls until she spent time with Jill. Maybe it was because she knew she could talk to Jill. Jill was always there for her when she needed someone. It was never going to happen, Jill as far as she was aware wasn't attracted to women, she was always close to Chris.

A knock at the door broke Rebecca's thinking. Wrapping her robe around herself, Rebecca went down stairs to answer the door. She opened it to see the grinning face of Jill Valentine who wore her S.T.A.R.S uniform and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Hiya Becky!" Said Jill. Rebecca said nothing "Yo! Becky! Snap out of it!" Jill laughed snapping her fingers in front of Rebecca who suddenly realized she was staring.

"Oh! Eh... Um... Hey Jill." Said Rebecca looking down blushing a little.

"I just came to see if you needed a lift to work this morning. I lost your number. I would lose my head if it weren't screwed on. Anyway, it would mean you don't have to leave as early." Smiled Jill.

"Sure Jill. That'd be great thanks." Smiled Rebecca looking up at her. "Well it's a little early to leave yet and I'm not yet dressed. Do you want to come in an wait?" Asked Rebecca.

"Sure." Replied Jill as she brushed by Rebecca. Rebecca's heart skipped a beat as she felt Jill brush by her. Taking a deep breath she closed the door and followed Jill in.

"You want a coffee?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure. I'll make it. You go get ready." Said Jill eyeing Rebecca.

 Rebecca nodded and dashed upstairs to take a shower and get ready for work. When she came back down Jill was sitting sipping on her coffee, Rebecca smiled at her as she sat down taking her coffee from the table.

They sat in silence for a while until Jill spoke.

"You ok? You seem quiet this morning."

"Eh... I'm fine. Just fine." Said Rebecca looking down at her cup of coffee not daring to look Jill at Jill.

"Hmmm... ok I guess. Well if you wanna talk, I'm here yeah?"

"Yeah" said Rebecca looking up.

Jill smiled and leaned back against Rebecca's sofa closing her eyes.

"I so didn't want to get up this morning, my alarm went off and i swear i could of just rolled over and went back to sleep"

"Yeah, you were still at the office when i left at 9. What time did you finish up?" Rebecca asked watching Jill as she opened her eyes to look at Rebecca.

"Just gone 11. I had to swing by my dads on the way home, he had some problem with his computer. He's useless with technology" smiled Jill as she let out a small yawn "We had better finish up our coffee and leave huh?"

"Yeah. Don't want to be late." Rebecca smiled finishing off her coffee. Soon they were both out of the house and In Jill's car.

"Shit!" cursed Jill as she dropped her car keys onto the floor below her feet. She leaned down to pick them up only to bang her head of the steering wheel on the way back up. "Goddamn it!" Jill shouted rubbing her head

"You ok?" Rebecca giggled

"Yeah Becky, I'm fine." Smiled Jill. "Lets just go"

**Jill's Car - 7:00**

Jill started the engine and pulled away from Rebecca's driveway, stealing a glance at Rebecca every now and again. There was something about Rebecca that attracted Jill to her. Jill had been with women before but always figured she would settle down with a guy, but Rebecca, she figured she could spend a lifetime with her, Jill felt a very strong connection there. Jill stole another glance at Rebecca and smiled focusing back on the road.

"What you smiling at? We're going to work" Asked Rebecca noticing Jill's glances and smile.

"Well.." Jill was interrupted by a phone call. Answering her call with her hands free kit Jill listened to the voice on the other end

"Hi Miss Valentine, sorry for the wait, i now have your blood work back, your suspicions were correct.  Now i don't know what we can do about this without information on it, anything you know, anything at all you remember could be a big help? We do have another option, both are available on the black market, which we can get our hands on through a contact to conduct our own research"

"Ah ok..." Replied Jill with a long pause "Um i have nothing and i really don't recommend option 2. Look i'm on my way to work, i will call you back when i can."

"Not alone eh?"

"Nope"

"And you still haven't told them. Smart move. We do need to discuss this as soon as possible, i will be awaiting your call. Goodbye."

With that said the called hung up. Rebecca look at Jill, whose expression turned to concern. Seeing Jill grip the steering wheel tightly

"Everything ok?" Asked Rebecca "You look a little.. Tense"

"I'm fine" frowned Jill, not taking her eyes off the road clearly not wanting to talk. Rebecca didn't push it and so she watched her surroundings outside the car window as they drove the rest of the way in silence.

**Police Station - 7:30am**

Jill pulled into an empty space at the Station and both girls got out bumping into Chris and Claire Redfield. The siblings had arrived the same time.

"Hi ladies, all set for the day?" asked Chris with a smile

"Yes, can't wait to get started" smiled Rebecca sarcastically, causing Claire and Chris to let out a laugh. Jill continued to walk ahead of the group not paying attention to there conversation.

"Hey sis!" Yelled Claire jogging up to Jill and wrapping an arm round her shoulders as they entered the station.

"Hi Claire"

"Your quiet this morning, no action last night?" Asked Claire winking at Jill giving her a nudge with her hip making Chris and Rebecca giggle behind them.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Jill replied throwing Claire a quick smile

"Hell yeah i would!" grinned Claire

"You guys go ahead i will get you up there" Jill told the group at she made her way to the restrooms. the group nodded and made there way to the S.T.A.R.S. office.

**Police Station Restrooms - 7:45am**

Jill made her way into one of the cubicles and sat down resting her head in her hands. She all of a sudden felt like the world was passing her by. Whatever happens, there was no way Jill could pull her team mates into this, her friends. They had already been through so much and were just starting to get there lives back on track.  With a sigh Jill composed herself and stood up exiting the cubicle. All of a sudden a wave of nausea washed over her and she started feeling light headed.

"No, not again, not here, not now" Jill whispered as she grabbed onto a sink and fell to the ground.

**S.T.A.R.S Office - 8:30am**

The team were busy chatting and laughing waiting on David their captain, arriving to brief them for the day.

"Good morning all. Glad you all are nice and fresh for the day. We have a lot of work to get through.  Barry, Chris, Leon and Carlos i want you to go and interrogate a couple of suspects on the Parker case, in the afternoon, you 4 also have target practise. Claire and Ark i have some witness statements i need you to go and take, details are in these files" said David pointing to the Parker case files. "Rebecca they are short staffed down in the medical quarters and morgue, i need you to work on Parker's body, we need to know the cause of death. Jill the chief wants you in his office pronto" David said looking at Jill's desk "No Jill?" asked David rising an eyebrow.

"She arrived with me this morning" said Rebecca

"Last we saw her she was in the restrooms" replied Claire

"That was over half an hr ago" Chris stated

"Ok i will phone down reception to go check on her, you guys get to work" David replied sitting on his chair.

**Police Medical Quarters - 8:45am**

Rebecca made her way into the main medical ward, with a coffee from the machine she passed on the way down.

"Good morning Jane, your stuck with me i'm sorry to tell you" said Rebecca walking up with a smile.

"Wouldn't say that's a bad thing" Jane said turning from her computer to look at Rebecca with a wink, making Rebecca blush a little. Jane loved how innocent Rebecca was and how it was so easy for her to blush.

"Uh.. Well what do we have today?" asked Rebecca sitting next to Jane trying to shrug off the nervousness.

"Well your boss wants the results on Parkers body ASAP, we have a wounded rookie cop John in room 1, he was stabbed on his top right shoulder, wounds been cleaned, couple of stitches and bandaged up.  Just gave him some pain killers and he should be free to go in about half an hour.  In  room number 2 we have  Angela from reception who is currently in labour , Jess is with her now keeping her calm, ambulance is on the way, her husband has been informed and will meet her at the hospital. Room number 3 was just brought in 5mins before you arrived, she's from your office i Believe, Jill"

"What happened?" asked Rebecca

"Jess found her in the restrooms on the floor unconscious" Replied Jane noting the concern in Rebecca's voice "She is awake now, said she just stood up to quick and fell but we are keeping and eye on her blood pressure because she's still feeling lightheaded when standing, even though she is very eager to leave i don't think it's wise"

"I will talk to her. Can you phone up David and fill him in please" Rebecca asked

"Sure, for you? Anything" Jane winked making Rebecca blush again.

Rebecca stood at Jill's cubicle door, watching with a smile as Jill pressed random buttons on a beeping machine next to her bed monitoring heart rate and blood pressure.

"Instead of standing there smiling, do you mind shutting this stupid thing off" asked Jill hitting the top of the machine and sitting at the edge of the bed. Rebecca laughed and made her way over tapping 1 button and the machine fell silent.

"Seriously?" Jill asked with a raised eyebrow seeing how Rebecca stopped it with the press on a button.

"Yeah" smiled Rebecca "How you feeling?" asked Rebecca lifting Jill's hand and feeling for her pulse, timing the beats, enjoying the warmth of her soft skin.

"Fine" shrugged Jill "I just stood up too quick"

"Your blood pressure is quite high" Rebecca responded raising a hand to Jill's head and placing a temperature reader on it "As is your temperature, i wouldn't say that's just from standing up too quick. If you want i can take some blood and run some tests to se...."

"No need" said Jill cutting Rebecca off and pointing to her arm "doctor already done so"

"And?"

"No results back yet. Anyway i feel fine" said Jill standing up with a smile "can i go now?"

"After i give you your release form for David, i'm recommending light duties for the day"

"Awk come on Becca, i hate sitting on my ass"

"I could always send you home, what would you rather?"

"Your a pain in my ass Chambers" said Jill defeated rolling her eyes

"But you love me anyway" smiled Rebecca

"I do" smiled Jill both of them looking at each other eyes connected. Jill slowly started leaning her head closer to Rebecca, both girls closing there eyes as there lips were about to connect

"Uhm.." Jane making her presence knowing causing Rebecca to jump back blushing, Jill scowling over at Jane for ruining her moment.

"Jane, ive uh checked Jill over and i'm quite happy to let her go provided she sticks with light duties. I will print off her release forms and then we can continue with the other patients" explained Rebecca rushing out of the cubicle

"I'm sorry did i interrupt?" smiled Jane

"Piss off" Jill replied to Jane standing up and grabbing her things to leave, she really hated that woman.

"You know it's not gonna happen right?" Jane said as she grabbed Jill's arm on the way out.

"It already did" Jill whispered in her ear. With a wink Jill continued by her and walked up to the desk Rebecca was at, Jane following behind.

"Here you go Jill, just give this to David and i suggest you go back to your doctor,  also take these paracetomal, will help bring your temperature down" Rebecca said handing everything to her.

"Thanks Becca" said Jill leaning over the desk "We aren't working tomorrow, you fancy joining me for dinner? I'm a good cook, plus gets boring watching movies and eating alone, we can have a girls night in" smiled Jill

"Sounds good Jill, i could be doing with a change of scenery and a decent meal. Cooking is one thing i suck at" smiled Rebecca getting excited at the though of spending some alone time with her crush. Could Jill feel the same? If Jane hadn't have interrupted..

Rebecca snapped out of her thoughts feeling herself blush at remembering their near kill, Jill noticed and smiled at her and taking hold of her hand.

"Don't work too hard and i will catch ya later" Said Jill releasing Rebecca's hand and making her way out, perfectly aware of Rebecca staring at her ass.                                                                                                                                


	2. Back Chatting The Boss

**Police Station Chief's Office - 11am**

Jill slowly made her way to the chief's office. She was supposed to be there at 8:30 but ended up in the medical unit nearly making out with the medic. David then talked the chief into rescheduling for 10:15. Jill knew she'd get it in the neck for being late. Taking a deep breath, preparing herself for the lecture she was going to receive, Jill knocked on the door and waited to be called in.

"You're late, twice in 1 god dammed day Miss Valentine!"

"I know i know, both out of my hands"

"Look i don't care why you are late. When i call for you i expect you to be here pronto! Understood?"

"Yes sir" said Jill "If that's your motto i'd hate to be your wife..." Jill mumbled under her breath

"is there something you want to say out loud Miss Valentine?"

"No sir" Smiled Jill

The chief went back to typing furiously on his computer looking very agitated.

"Do you enjoy making my job hard?" he asked

"I don't follow sir.."

"I have FBI on my ass thanks to you. You were asked to make 1 simple arrest, which ended up with no arrested suspect but a dead one, an FBI agent you are accusing of being a mole, and a gas station that has been blown to pieces!" he yelled "Do you know how much this damage is going to cause us, not to mention the friction between us and the FBI!?"

"Hey! Read my report! It wasn't my fault when i got there it wasn't just 1 suspect, there were 4, including the FBI agent, all armed, they started firing, i returned fire from behind a pump,  not  my fault the bastards shot the pump a bit further down from me causing it to explode" Jill argued back

"This has happened more than once. This is the 5th disaster this month" sighed the chief taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes "Go on, get back to the office and get on with your work, i want all evidence you have on our deceased FBI agent in my office ASAP. I don't know how i'm going to get you out of this one. We have a meeting with the FBI at 2pm, please, please, please do not be late"

"Yes sir" Jill replied

"Dismissed"

"Thank you sir" Jill responded getting up and leaving the office.

**Police Station Morgue -12:30pm**

Rebecca was busying herself down in the morgue with the dead body of Parker doing the autopsy. Turns out he had been poisoned, slowly. Like someone was poisoning his food, drinks with out him knowing, taking off a glove Rebecca made her way to the small computer desk in the corner to type up her findings.

"You've been down here for hours thought you might like a coffee" said Jane giving Rebecca a little fright as she sat on the edge of the desk Rebecca was at, her short skirt sliding up her legs making it that much shorter than before, her white blouse only buttoned closed with a few.

"Um thanks.." Rebecca replied not sure what to say or do. Yes Jane was attractive, very attractive but all Rebecca wanted was for her to go so she can get through her shift and spend some time with Jill.

"How's it coming along?" Jane asked twirling her finger around the front of her long hair

"Slowly coming along.."

"This looks cosy" smiled Jill walking up to the 2 girls "Shouldn't you be up at medical reception? There is a queue" informed Jill looking at Jane

"I best be off then" smiled Jane standing and placing a hand on Rebecca's shoulder  "enjoy your  coffee" Jane smirked at Jill and nudged into her as she walked past causing Jill to spill her coffee a little

"Who do yo..." Jill was cut off my Rebecca who grabbed her hand as she was about to follow Jane

"Don't Jill, she's just trying to get a rise out of you, why, i do not know"

"Come on Becky, she wants you, she makes it so bloody obvious" Replied Jill frowning and getting defensive

"Ok for a start, i don't see her that way, she is my receptionist, that's it. Second of all, why is it bothering you so much?" asked Rebecca hoping to get the answer she wanted. Jill sighed and faced Rebecca who was still sitting on her chair.

"Because Becky, she's not right for you" said Jill kneeling in front of Rebecca holding the sides of her chair looking her in the eyes

Rebecca bit her lip blushing at how close Jill was to her. Rebecca pulled courage deep within her and slowly moved her head closer to Jill's as they did earlier, only this time their lips met, Rebecca placed a hand on Jill's cheek settling into the kiss her nervousness disappearing. Jill rested her hands on Rebecca's knees as Rebecca deepened their kiss. Jill let out a soft moan enjoying the fact the younger shy girl was in control. Rebecca ran her hands through Jill's hair as she felt a tingle run though her body at the sound of Jill letting out a soft moan.

Reluctantly Rebecca slowly pulled away from Jill only for Jill to follow and place her lips back on Rebecca's. Rebecca giggled against Jill's lips

"You do remember we are surrounded in dead bodies right?"

"How very romantic Becca" Jill stated pulling back slightly with a smile, running her hands up Rebecca's legs to her hips. Rebecca wrapped her arms round Jill's neck and leaned down resting her forehead against Jill's closing her eyes. Jill smiled "How long?"

"A while.. Since you saved my life at the Spencer Estate" responded Rebecca sitting back against her chair looking at Jill.

"You never said anything, why?"

"Neither did you, and i'm guessing we both have the same reason why. I don't know about you but for me, this is all new. These feelings.. Are new... How you make me feel.. I can't explain it but my life feels complete when you are with me" explained Rebecca biting her lip.

"Not everything has to have an explanation. Sometimes things just are what they are. Feelings and emotions we can't control it's the one part of a person that doesn't lie. I have been with women before but those were just.... Ya know.. Didn't mean anything? You though, are beautiful, caring, very smart and so much more. I love everything about you" Replied Jill looking Rebecca in the eyes.

Rebecca smiled and gave Jill another tender kiss before deepening it going a step further entwining her tongue with Jill's. Both girls let out small moans both feeling the heat between each other, Jill slowly running her hands from Rebecca's waist up her sides

"Do you think anyone would notice us disappear for a while?" Rebecca asked against Jill's lips and resuming before Jill could reply. Jill moved her kisses over to Rebecca's neck causing her to bite her lip, running her kisses up to Rebecca's ear slightly tugging on it making Rebecca shiver.

"I have a meeting if 15minuets and we don't get off for another 2 hours" replied Jill going back to give Rebecca a kiss on the lips before pulling away causing Rebecca to moan in displeasure and pout. Jill stood up giggled at her frustration "Don't worry, i'll make the wait worth it" said leaning over and gently whispering in Rebecca's ear, sending shockwaves down her body and pulling away leaving Rebecca feeling hot and tingly and wanting more.

Having Jill in her dreams was good, very good. But reality? Amazing, Rebecca felt things she had never felt before and she definitely couldn't wait to explore a bit more. With a smile Rebecca took a deep breath calming herself down and going back to her paperwork eager to finish for the day.


	3. End Of A long Day

**Police Station Chief's Office - 2pm**

Once again Jill found herself sitting at the desk of the Chief of Police, this time not alone, with them 2 agents from the FBI crime unit. This wasn't  the first time Jill had been in hot water with the feds. They are always trying to cover up corrupt agents

"The famous Miss Valentine, so nice to see you again"

"Wish i could say the same sir" replied Jill, not very interested in what they had to say.

"Our agent, did you identify yourself as a member of the law?" asked agent Johnston

"Or did you just go in shooting" snarled the other agent who had a dislike for Jill.

"When i walked in i stood at the door and showed by badge stating my name and unit. Everything looked like it was going fine until i asked to speak with Mr Carver, at that point they all raised guns, i ran out and took cover and called for backup as they started firing, all i done was defend myself"

"Where was our agent at that point? Did he have a gun?" said the other agent with attitude behind his voice.

"I believe i said all of the men.. Sir... So yes that includes your agent" Jill replied with attitude of her own right back at him.

**Police Station Medical Quarters - 3:45**

Rebecca made her way back up to Medical now she had finished her autopsy. Rebecca quickly snuck past her receptionist who was busy arguing with a patient and made her way to the S.T.A.R.S Office. On entering the majority of the team had already gathered finish the tasks they had been set for the day

"Results" said Rebecca holding up the files and giving them to David "Seems like someone had been poisoning him, slowly"

"Time of death?" asked David

"I put it around 4pm, half an hour before the body was found"

"Alright, good job for today guys, i'm going to go through all your work and try piece things together for you guys coming back in, anyone fancy some overtime and give me a hand?"

"The wife giving you a hard time?" laughed Barry

"You know it" smiled David

"I wouldn't mind the overtime" said Carlos

"Me too" piped up Ark

"Fantastic" smiled David

"Becky, you want a lift home?" asked Claire

"Ah thanks but i'm getting a lift from Jill"

"She's still getting her ass handed to her from blowing up an FBI agent and a whole gas station" grinned Chris "You may be waiting a while"

"That's ok i don't mind hanging around" Rebecca replied

"Why are you so happy? Your normally running out of here.." asked Claire suspiciously making Rebecca blush

"I'm sure she has her reasons" smirked Jill walking in "Right Becca?"

"Ah um yeah.. right" replied Rebecca blushing more

As the guys all say there goodbyes, Claire stood watching the interaction with Jill and Rebecca, and how Rebecca blushed more when the older woman walked in, in fact Rebecca always blushed mostly around Jill. From the corner of her eyes Jill could see Claire putting 2 and 2 together

"Oh my god!!" shouted Claire excitedly causing everyone to turn and look at her. Jill quickly grabbed Claire dragging her out of the office

"You and Becca...  And you... and.. oh my god Rebecca? Im so so happy for you guys! Why didn't you tell me!" yelled Claire grabbing Jill jumping up and down

"Claire! Please calm down and shut up. We don't need everyone to know right now, we only just made our feelings known today. Rebecca's coming to mine for dinner and we are going to talk"

"Seriously? Rebecca has been crushing over you as long as ive known her"

"Can you just keep quiet for the moment? Please? A least until after tonight after we talk ok?"

"Yeah Jill not a problem" smiled Claire "But we gotta meet up for a coffee and i wanna hear everything! Leave nothing out!" smiled Claire getting excited again but was interrupted by Rebecca

"You ready to go Jill?"

"Yep i am Rebecca. Bye Claire" smiled Jill

"See ya Claire" said Rebecca

"Goodnight girls! Have fun! Don't stay up too late and don't do anything i wouldn't!" Claire replied at the girls walking away

"Ah.. What's Claire?"

"She knows Becky, she worked it out, she's going to keep quiet for now until we both agree to let people know"

**Jill's Apartment - 6pm**

Rebecca was sitting on Jill's sofa watching her busy herself in the kitchen cleaning up their dinner dishes. She wasn't lying when she said she was a good cook. Dinner was delicious.  Rebecca couldn't remember the name of it but she knew it was some Italian meal. Rebecca rested her head back closing her eyes. She couldn't remember when she last felt this relaxed and safe. Her thoughts were broken when she felt Jill sit next to her

"Hey" smiled Jill looking at Rebecca

"Hey" Rebecca smiled back

The two girls turned there attention to the TV, both nervous about making the first move, even after being so close earlier that day. Rebecca slid closer to Jill leaning her head on Jill's shoulder. Jill proceeded to wrap her arms around her pulling her closer allowing Rebecca to nuzzle into her neck. Jill smiled and stroked the young girls hair as she rested and watched the end of the movie, Armageddon. Within a couple of minuets Jill could hear light breathing from Rebecca and the odd soft snore indicating she had fallen to sleep. Jill smiled.

"Honey, come on, go to bed. You'll be more comfortable" Jill whispered gently moving Rebecca who moaned in displeasure of been woken up. Jill wrapped her arm around a half asleep Rebecca and lay her down under the bed covers giving her a kiss on the lips before going back into the lounge to type up some paperwork she had to get done.

**Jill's Apartment - 11:20pm**

Jill was on her countless cup of coffee still typing away on the computer but was disturbed by a noise in the bedroom. Getting up she walked in to check on Rebecca who was tossing and turning and looking very distressed.

"Sshh, it's ok Becky i'm here" Jill whispered lightly trying to calm the girl stroking her cheek lightly. Jill sat with her a while till she settled back into a calming sleep before going to power everything off for the night and climbing into bed next to Rebecca, who automatically rolled into Jill's arms still sleeping soundly but feeling Jill's presence beside her.

"Goodnight beautiful" Jill smiled and kissed her head holding her close and slowly fall into a deep sleep.

**Jill's Apartment -  3:15am**

The wind outside had picked up becoming stormy as Rebecca woke up. Yawning and rolling over she noticed Jill wasn't next to her. Getting up she made her way into the sitting room to see Jill standing at the window looking outside

"Hey, your awake"

"You must have good hearing, i didn't make a noise coming through" smiled Rebecca walking towards Jill who turned round to meet her "Something interesting out there?" she asked

"Nah, there is in here though" smirked Jill wrapping her arms around the younger girl who was dressed only in a vest a panties. Rebecca giggled and gave Jill a soft tender kiss. Jill pulled Rebecca closer so their bodies were pressed together, Rebecca enjoying the feeling of the older woman against her deepened their kiss which then became passionate.

Jill's hands ran from Rebecca's hips and up her sides sliding the girls vest up along with her hand movements, Rebecca let out a soft moan enjoying the feeling of her partners hands on her body. Jill broke the kiss to move down to Rebecca's soft neck, causing her to bite her lip and let out another soft moan. Sliding her hands up the girls body, Jill slipped Rebecca's vest over her head and to the floor and resumed kissing her neck, slowly making her way down to the collarbone. Rebecca gave some encouraging moans running her hands through Jill's hair.

Jill smiled against Rebecca's skin and made her way further down to the medic's breasts, which were already standing to attention, waiting patiently. Jill very lightly ran her tongue gently over Rebecca's nipple causing her to moan enjoying the shots of pleasure running through her body. Kissing her way back up to Rebecca's ear Jill whispered "Lets go to bed"

Rebecca wasted no time grabbing Jill's hand and leading her to the bedroom, eager to continue.

**Unknown Location - 3:45am**

Sitting at a computer screen watching intently was an unknown man and woman, the woman raised her eyebrow

"I'm guessing this is something new?"

"Yes and it's brilliant!"

"I bet" the woman grinned

"We can use this to our advantage" the man responded looking at the woman next to him. The two of them were interrupted from a video message.

"Alpha Team  here, the Nemesis prototype has been collected. Heading to rendezvous point awaiting extraction" the voice said

"Well done, extraction chopper is on it's way" grinned the unknown man turning to look at the woman

"Game on" she smiled loading a machinegun and exiting the room

**Jill's Apartment - 7am**

Jill was awoken from her dreams, feeling soft lips on hers and a warm body pressed against her. The lips travelled down her neck, Jill smiled enjoying the attention she was getting from Rebecca. Jill ran her hands through Rebecca's hair, the young medic smiled against Jill's skin and moved up for a deep passionate kiss now that she had woken her.

Jill pulled Rebecca's naked warm body against her deepening their kiss. Rebecca placed her leg in-between Jill's pressing down just enough to make her partner moan for more. After the night of pleasure Jill gave her, Rebecca was more than happy to return the favour.

Rebecca broke the kiss and worked her lips down Jills body to her breasts, Rebecca teased a little, kissing and sucking around Jills breast avoiding the nipple, which was clearly looking for attention.  Jill moaned and ran her hands through Rebecca's hair and pressing against her wanting more. Rebecca happily complied and flicked her tongue over Jills erect nipple, who responded with a loud moan. Still giving Jills nipples plenty of attention, Rebecca ran a hand up Jills leg to her inner thigh.  Rebecca ran her hand higher between Jills legs, just very lightly grazing her area of pleasure, causing Jill to moan Rebecca's name. Rebecca smiled and moved up to Jills lips for a deep kiss as she finally gave in to Jills moans, and stopped teasing.

**Unknown Location - 9am**

"You still getting off watching that camera?" grinned a woman, leaning against a wall looking at a man watching various monitors.

"I call it research" he replied looking at the woman.

"The plan has been put in place, ready to kick off" said the woman walking over to sit next to the man.

"The prototype?"

"Secure and ready"


End file.
